Iceland's Cold
by lindsaylaurie
Summary: Iceland is sick from his financial crisis, so Denmark and Norway take care of him.  Den/Nor


((A/N: Wrote this for the Nordic Secret Santa. :3 Also showcases my extraordinary talent for picking lame titles. ))

_ "Hey Norge, don't worry, he'll be fine. Remember that one time when he had the plague?" _

Somewhere, floating high above him, was the sound of voices. He could only hear snippets of their conversation, but they seemed to be talking about him. His violet eyes struggled to open, but he found his eyelids were too heavy. Focus shifted to listening, keeping his head clear so that he could figure out what they were saying.

_ "Mm. Smallpox one time too."_

That's right... he had been far sicker before.

_ "And then the volcano in the same century! He's kind of a sickly kid, isn't he?" _

A hand descended from above and smoothed back his fair hair. Moans of protest rose from Iceland's dry throat.

_ "Ice?" _ For the first time he recognized one of the speakers as Norway. That meant the other had to be...

_"Hey, kid, can you hear me?" _

Denmark.

Feebly, Iceland tried to nod, blink, anything that would indicate he had heard. Only after peeling away his dry tongue from the roof of his mouth was he able to speak. "Yeah."

"Do you want anything?" Norway's voice again, clearer than ever.

With enormous effort, Iceland shook his head and finally opened his eyes.

It was Denmark petting his hair, looking down at him with furrowed brows. On the right of his bed was Norway, looking similarly worried but keeping his hands to himself. "Got work to do," Iceland muttered, feebly swatting away Denmark's hand. After a long breath, he struggled into a sitting position, which was harder than he thought it would be...

Norway caught him before he hit the bed. 

"And he wanted to work," Denmark said fondly, shaking his head.

After Iceland had passed out, Norway had taken a seat on the bed next to him and Denmark sprawled out at their feet.

"There is a lot of work to be done," Norway replied, taking his turn to smooth his brother's hair.

"His government can take care of it. The poor kid's gone through enough over the years."

A small smile tugged at Norway's lips. "I'm sure he would object to being called a child."

Denmark propped himself up on his elbows to look at Norway. "I don't care, he's always a kid to me." He let himself hit the mattress. "Especially when we still have to take care of him when he gets sick like this."

"If I were to get sick like this I would hope you would take care of me," Norway retorted.

"And you would take care of me, right?" Denmark rolled onto his side and grinned up at the other nation.

"No, of course not. You're the worst when you're sick. Sweden and Finland can look after you if something happens." He played with a lock of Iceland's hair, ignoring Denmark's scandalized expression. "And keep your voice down, you're going to wake him up."

Even though Denmark hadn't said a word, Norway knew he had been about to retort a little louder than necessary. It was almost scary how well they knew each other.

"He's dead asleep, nothing's going to wake him up. Watch this." Denmark sat up and crawled over to sit on the opposite side of Iceland. It was a tight fit, for the bed was not big enough for three people, but Denmark didn't seem to notice. With one finger, he tickled Iceland under his chin.

The sleeping boy didn't stir.

"Stop that," Norway said exasperatedly, leaning over to hit Denmark's shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

Denmark laughed, though he tried to be quiet when Norway glared at him. "If I woulda done that to him while he was awake he woulda killed me. You know how ticklish he is." 

Somewhere in his fevered dreams, Denmark was tickling him and he wouldn't stop.

Iceland hated to be tickled. Just one touch in the wrong place caused him to double over in helpless laughter. And it wasn't even a fun kind of laughter, it was the frantic kind that robbed people of air and left them gasping for breath afterward.

Though he could not see anything, he was sure that it was Denmark who was causing him such anguish. Phantom fingers tickled furiously all over his whole body as he thrashed wildly.

And then it stopped, just like that. Far above him he could hear Norway chastising Denmark, presumably for his vicious assault. Iceland had no idea where either of them were, he was having a hard time remembering where he was or how much time had passed since the tickle attack...

Wherever he was, the walls started closing in. He could feel a slight pressure as they pressed in around him, no doubt with the intent to crush him. This was different than the first attack, this could potentially kill him. Iceland struggled as hard as he could against the walls, desperately trying to open his eyes.

With a start, Iceland woke up. Unfortunately, the first thing his blurry eyes focused on were Norway and Denmark kissing above him. They had leaned over his sleeping form to lock lips... that had been the walls closing in. Jerks.

"What are you doing?" His voice was hoarse and dry, but he managed to at least get that out before lapsing into a coughing fit. With savage satisfaction, he watched Denmark and Norway break apart at once.

The difference between their reactions would have been amusing had Iceland not felt like he was dying. Denmark became appropriately flustered while Norway assumed a neutral expression and said, "Nothing. Drink some water."

At once, a glass of water from the nightstand was thrust at him. Iceland lifted his head a little and allowed Norway to bring the glass to his lips. He sipped at it before falling onto the pillow once more. Coughing subsided, he was able to speak properly. "You guys are so gross, get out of my bed."

"Just go back to sleep." It was Denmark speaking, apparently recovered from his moment of embarrassment. "You need your rest. We'll be here when you wake up." He tried to touch Iceland's hair again, but the younger nation shook him off. His hair was probably a wreck by then.

"So I can wake up to you making out over my lifeless body?" Iceland replied with a shudder. He coughed into his hand, causing Norway to shove more water into his face, which he drank grudgingly.

"I'll make sure Denmark behaves himself."

"Me? You started it!"

Despite all of the noise, Iceland fell asleep to the sound of Denmark and Norway bickering above him. 

"Is he asleep?"

"I think so... Mnnn Norge! Will you stop that, you're gonna traumatize that kid!"

"Shhh, you'll wake him up."


End file.
